The Lamentations of Wiess Schnee Und Garnet Rose
by Archive keeper
Summary: Yes the moment Wiess was named the heir to the SDC she was doomed to a life of loneliness and meaningless relationships of nearly every kind. YET being named the Heir of the SDC meant she was destined to find true friendship, friendship for WHO she is, friendships from those wo see her as HER. But it would have to begin with a traumatic event, one that will always be with her.


**New story that hit me. Yes I have good inspiration, though sadly I wish I can update as quick as I can find Inspiration. Oh well. I suppose this is a fic about Wiess and A male Ruby. (I WORSHIP ODD AND RARE PARINGS! A few gender bent as well) Any way what if Wiess suffers an injury that left her "Dumb" as the old days would call a minor or at least a curable to even a manageable Health issue such as Stuttering. Hope this works out good.**

 **Another thing, I've gotten some requests to update the Halloween one shot I made called Queen of the night. Give it a read and please leave a review if you want me to continue it.**

 **This is a Wiess and Male Ruby story. But expect good amounts of Lady bug as well. NO GARNET is NOT a playboy NOR IS THIS A HAREM.**

 **As I was writing this I was so so so tempted to switch this over to a LB fic but that's going against the idea. So expect Ladybug and white rose in that order.**

 **That being said I'll try my darndest to make the relationships as real as possible. Don't expect cliches in romances...much.**

* * *

 _ **Wiess Schnee: Germanic.**_

 _ **German: Wiess: White**_

 _ **German: Schnee: Snow**_

 _ **In the German language if a word starts with a W you pronounce the W as a V**_

 _Wiess Schnee was chosen, chosen to be the heir of the Schnee dust company. Chosen over her older Sister Winter, the older and more cunning child of the three with a natural talent for being a business person. Chosen above Whitley, the only son of the Schnee'. Whitley the most logical choice in terms of potential influence and stronger standing since he was a male. (such is the way of the SDC AKA Jacques)_

 _Out of the two better choices She was the one chosen, She was the one to take over the business. She was the one to be dammed to a life of meaningless Friendships, of meaningless and fake Love. Where the term friend was in reality an enemy. Where the idea of falling in love and having a family and a life was a near illusion. For those blessed and cherished words and roles meant nothing in the life of the Schnee, for the Schnee' the life of near royalty meant no love, meant that love was an illusion. Only to marry for the sake of power, influence, and power grabs to name the very few things the SDC family must face and except after the passing of Nicholas Schnee, the founder of the SDC._

 _Yes the moment Wiess was named the heir to the SDC she was doomed to a life of loneliness and meaningless relationships of nearly every kind. YET being named the Heir of the SDC meant she was destined to find true friendship, friendship for WHO she is, friendships from those who see her as HER not just seeing her as a name, not wanting to befriend her for her power name and Standing._

 _She was destined to find heartbreak and love. The love she was neglected of and yet to experience, Of heartbreak and jealousy; and a love that is not fake. She was soon to find people who would love her, be there for her, to hold her when she would cry, to hold her and tell her that the world was not ending, to hold her when her burdens were to much. To hold her when she was feeling near the limit of her abilities. To hold her in her sleep, people to comfort her. Someone who would give the love and understanding she was never fully given as a child, and most importantly, she would have Friends and love to show her how to be her and to know what it means to have fun._

 _But it would have to begin with a traumatic event, one that will always be with her, and one that has caused her grief and ridicule from her own family. And it began when she was six._

* * *

"Daddy why am I going to Mistral with you?" The seven year old Wiess said to her father.

"Because this will be a good learning experience for you" Jacques said.

The two Schnee' were currently at a new dust deposit and Jacques decided that this would be a good experience for the youngest Schnee.

"Wiess, stay close this is a new deposit and they can be dangerous." He told her

"Ok Papa."

Weiss found the experience to be very boring, several times her father had to get on to her and tell her to pay attention. After three hours of the "inspection" there was a distant rumbling,

"Whats going on Papa!?" asked a scared Weiss.

"It would seem that either their was a collapse or a miner did something wrong, Nothing to worry about Weiss crews are already working on it." Jacques said as workers were running down the mine to help.

Five minutes later another a deafening rumble was heard this time much more closer. "Alright Weiss I believe it would be safer if we left the mine and let the miners do what they need to do." He told his daughter.

The walk back to the entrance was thirty minutes so they had a lot of walking to do. Twenty minutes in and it was clear that the whole mine was unstable. and they were now running for the entrance. Weiss being the young lass that she was was unable to keep pace with the others, Naturally Jacques carried her most of the way until they were five minutes away.

He put Weiss down for a moment when only Weiss was able to here the cry for help.

"Please help!" A young fox faunas women cried out whose leg was trapped under a rock. As Wiess came to her aid she tried to lift the rock off but she was to young to do anything.

"Please! Help us!" Wiess screamed trying to get help from everyone running past them as they feared for their lives.

"Wiess! Get away from her it's to dangerous!" Jacques yelled at his daughter as he was heading to her. Quickly he came upon her and grabbed the young girl up ignoring the Faunas.

"Please help me!" She yelled in desperation.

"Daddy stop we have to help her!"

"Are you mad!? She's a faunas! Let the other animals care for their own!" He said as he was running for the exit.

"No stop!" Wiess yelled as she struggled to get out of his grasp and try and help, she managed to get out of his grip somehow and only a few meters away rocks began to quickly seal the entrance sealing the remainder of the miners.

"DADDY!" Wiess cried as rocks were falling all around her.

"Wiess!" That was the last thing she heard before her world went dark and quite

* * *

 ** _"Beep" "Beep" "Beep"_**

"Is my Daughter going to be alright?" Jacques asked the doctor as he looked at his youngest child, a bloody bandage around her head being changed.

 **"It's hard to say, she suffered a serious blow to the head, honestly I'm amazed she is only suffering a severe concussion. A blow like that from what I've seen would have killed a full grown adult no problem, I can say for certain that she won't come out of this unscathed. As of right now there is no way of knowing what damage she'll suffer until she wakes up but right now she's alive and stable for the moment."** The Doctor finished as she had to go tend to other patients.

* * *

The sounds of birds and leaves were the the first thing Wiess heard as she finally awoke, a small low mumble of "mmm" was all she could do but it was enough to get the attention of Winter.

"Wiess!?" She said in shock and hope.

"Mmm.-"

"Shuu don't talk just rest I'll go get the Doctor." Winter said as she ran to get help for her now awake sister.

Pain, pure and absolute pain was all that Wiess could comprehend, so much so that what little thoughts she could have all went to why she couldn't talk.

 **"Miss Schnee glad to see your awake. Now I'd like to do a few tests, please follow my words as best you can but do it at your own pace, understand?"** The doc said.

"Mm."

 **"Good now go at your own pace, please follow my finger either with your head or eyes though head would be best. Look up.. Good, look left... good, look right then down please... good! Now miss Schnee do you know what happened?"** To this the doctor got a no grunt.

Three months. That's how long it was since Wiess was admitted to the hospital in Atlas, It was then that she realized that she was not able to speak due to the injury she suffered, there was no way other then to call it a miracle that Wiess' injures were "Minor" it was guessed that she would suffer from sporadic headaches from now on but that could be handled with proper medication. But it was the fact that she could not speak that she nearly suffered a panic attack if Winter was not there 24/7 to help her and comfort her. It was another two months before she was discharged from the hospital. Her father only visited her twice and their mother was no where to be seen. But one month prior to her release she began speech therapy to try and get her speaking again.

 **Flash forward two years**

 **"Repeat after me. These vales are the most valued vales in Vale."** The speech instructor said for Wiess to say back.

"T-t-t-these v-v-vales are t-t-the m-m-m-most...valued v-vales in..V-Vale." Wiess tried to say as best she could.

Two years had past since the incident and starting almost six months after she began her speech therapy with a respectable therapist hired by her father, everyday for five hours. As the heiress of the biggest dust company in the world it was not expected for her to have any kind of weakness. In the words of Jacques **"The SDC will not have a stuttering mess as the new head I'll be dammed if you let this company get dragged to the ground because of your incompetence!"**

The only one who was there for her was Winter, Whitley was too much of a selfish prick and their mother was as far away from Jacques as possible. Winter was always there to help Wiess out and to help her with her speech therapy. But the biggest help she gave was when Wiess would just cry at all the pressure and hatred she was facing.

 **"No! Again! This time say it with less stuttering!"** The therapist yelled getting frustrated that there was absolutely no progress in that year. **(You can't rush these things)** the outburst from the teacher was enough to cause Wisss to flinch quite noticeably in fear, the loss of her speech as well as difficulty ofbthe family has caused her to become a minor to moderate introvert as well as suffering from personal devaluation of herself only adding to her stutter.

"No I think we are done for the day, thank you for coming." Winter strode onto the outburst.

"W-w-Winter!" Wiess came running towards her oldest sibling to hug her.

"Hey Edelwiess are you doing ok?" Winter asked using a personal nickname for Wiess.

"Y-yeah I-i'm doing just fine!" Wiess answered back having a rare moment of near perfect pronunciation.

"That's wonderful..."

"Wh-What's wr-wr-wrong W-win?" Wiess asked.

"Wiess I'm being sent back to Atlas, I'm sorry but there's nothing I can do too stop this, I've tried doing everything I can but I'm going to have to leave home." Winter said dying a bit every time Wiess' face fell.

 **Ten years later.**

"Garnet Rose.. you have silver eyes. So you want to come to my Academy?

"More then anything sir!"

"Well alright."

* * *

"Oh I can't believe my Baby bro is coming to beacon with me!"

"Please stop!"

"No I'm just so proud of you! Everyone is gonna think your bees knees!"

"I don't want to be the Bees knees or any kind of knees! I just want to be a normal boy with normal knees."

"But aren't you excited?"

"of course I'm excited! It's just that i got bumped up two years, I don't want anyone thinking I'm special."

"but you are special."

 **Flash forward to Yang ditching him.**

"H-h-Hey! W-W-W-Watch where your g-going!" Wiess said as best she could.

"I'm really sorry about that!" Garnet said as he began to pick up all the luggage that he spilled all over the place.

"D-d-d-Do you know w-what th-this is?! D-Dust M-mined a-and P-purified from a S-Schnee query." Wiess lectured as Garnet just poked his fingers.

"Look I'm really sorry ok Princess!" Garnet said a bit aggravated.

"Heiresse actually."

"Excuse me?" Wiess asked. As Garnet looked to who said it. Only to get a cute blush as he saw who it was.

She was clearly beautiful in general. Long ebony heir. Those eyes and that bow. Garnet, being the socially awkward boy he is didn't know how to act around cute girls. Sure he thought Wiess was cute but the attitude didn't do wonders.

"F-finally s-s-some r-recogni-ni-nition." Wiess said with a proud look.

"The same business with shady business partners and questionable working conditions." She said with a minor glare.

"Y-y-yeah sa-sadly." Wiess said looking away, as she remembered what her father said the day she had the accident.

Blake just simply stared at her with some surprise.

Garnet just simply looked on felling like he should stay out of it.

As Blake just simply walked away, Wiess simply stared at Garnet and promptly left.

Garnet simply fell back on the ground and groaned.

"Great! not even ten minutes here and already someone hates me and I made a fool of myself." Garnet said as he laid in self pity.

"Need a hand?"

* * *

 **Ok here's the sample chapter! Let me know what you think of this! Now I have two requests from you which only you can help me with.**

 **first should I continue Queen of the Night?**

 **Second I need you to send me story Ideas for a Hoodwitch story. A male Ruby and teenage Glynda romance story. Please send story ideas. I don't want to go childhood friends route or he/she saved Him/Her way either.**

 **See you Later!**


End file.
